This invention is in the field of athletic equipment designed to support parts of the human hand to protect it against injury due to the stress experienced during strenuous athletic activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,105 discloses an elastic hand and wrist wrap which lacks the security of a glove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,694 discloses a weightlifting glove that includes a partially elastic and partially inelastic strap for supporting the hand and wrist of the wearer, but provides no support or protection for the thumb of the wearer.